


blah, blah, blah

by carnivallouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nouis, larry stylinson - Freeform, lilo, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivallouis/pseuds/carnivallouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone loves Louis, he's the bandslut, happy to satisfy all of the guys' needs.<br/>but Zayn and Harry get a little competative with who can make Louis scream their name louder, but to Louis everythings just a fun little game.<br/>meanwhile Niall tries to figure out how he can be 'straight' but have a undenyable crush on his bandmate and Liam starts to also reconcider his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

"Har- oh fuck, Harry..  _fuck"_

Louis voice echoed through the silent house, the headboard banging violently in tune to his moans and the lust seeming so thick in the air around Zayn.

He was annoyed. Maybe because instead of being deep in Louis - he was instead wanking himself off to the loud moans of him down the hallway. 

Harry was deep in Louis instead.  _Harry._

It wasn't that Zayn didn't like Harry, not like that at all. Well, it sort of was. The thing was with Louis was that he was like the.. i guess fucktoy of the band. Each of the member had been with Louis countless times, but Liam it was more of a simple fuck kinda thing. Niall was still 'finding himself' but it wasn't like that for Zayn and Harry. 

They  _loved_ Louis. So there was a constant battle for his attention, and being the massive attention whore Louis was - he apsolutly loved it.

If one wasn't paying attention to him, he'd skip across the house to the other. And because of that they both felt the need to always give him the attention he craved.

But Louis didn't believe in 'love'. He just wanted sex. And Harry and Zayn were the best things to ever be introduced to him, in his own opinion.

Zayn grumbled to himself, letting his head fall back as he pumped his hand faster - closing his eyes and thinking back to that image.

_**Louis lying on the living room sofa, on his back with full eye contact with Zayn. There eyes never seperating as Zayn's fingers skim lightly on Louis' tattooed chest.         Slowly he guided his dick inside Louis, sliding in slowly - giving Louis time to ajust, and also time for himself to calm down. Just Louis winking at him made him nearly cum in his jeans, on stage, in front of thousands if not millions of people all over the world.** _

_**He took a deep breath and thrusted himself in roughly, unexpected from Louis so soon. Louis' hole tight around him made everything go blurry, made him automatically pound into Louis relentlessly until he was a squirming, moaning mess underneath him. Louis begging for Zayn to touch him but Zayn refusing, swatting his hand away. He wanted him to suffer, he wanted him to beg more; he wanted him crying. In both pleasure and pain.** _

_**"Zayn p-please, t-t..touch me.. Z, please" Zayn shook his head vigoriously,** _

_**"I hear you, when Harry fucks you."** _

_**Louis' throat was so dry from desperatly begging he could only manage a unaudioable mumble in reply.** _

_**"You screaming out. Telling him he's amazing, all of that shit. But i fuck you better Lou aye? Do i?"** _

_**Louis nodded, his eyes beginning to go blurry with the tears forming.** _

_**"No baby, tell me and i'll touch you. I'll let you cum all over me baby, just tell me"** _

_**"Y-yes"** _

_**"Yes what Louis?" He was very surprised Louis hadn't come yet, he felt him tightening around his dick. And he loved it.** _

_**"I love- i love you fucking me. You're better than Harry, god- Zayn please, please let me cum.. pl-please"** _

_**Zayn pulled out, and Louis glared but before he could moan and scream and throw a pillow at Zayn's face; he simply threw Louis leg over his shoulder and rammed himself in again, hitting Louis' spot perfectly. Obvious by the loud scream, leaving Louis' perfectly plump lips, slightly bruised on the bottom after a mix of rough throat fucking and nibbling that Zayn did when they were kissing.** _

_**He lent down to the shaking nape of his neck, he sucked at the pale skin, coated in sweat shimmering in the light of the muted TV. The skin turned a light purple as Zayn sucked roughly, his hot breath making Louis sob more underneath him.** _

_**"God you're so hot, come for me babe" And Louis didn't need to be told twice. He came all over Zayn's tanned and amazingly toned stomach. Zayn pulling out a moment before he felt himself about to cum, Louis' shaking hand pumping instead and then opening his mouth in time for the warm liquid to be squirted down his throat.** _

Zayn exhaled loudly, groaning as he came into his hand. His eyes tightly, squeesed shut. 

"Louis.." Escaped his lips as a low hum came from the doorway, his eyes shot up to the small, slender figure leaning on the doorframe. 

"Oooh, thinking about me are we? I'm flattered!" Louis smirked, he looked down at his hands; drenched in the thick, white liquid.

"Lick it off" Louis noticed the harshness in his tone, 

 _jealousy does things to a man,_ Louis thought.

He strutted over, swaying his hips as Zayn's eyes gleamed, then he look his large hands fully into his mouth.

"God you're such a slut, Lou" He panted, he slirped in reply laying his hands back down on the bed.

"Lou, hurry up!" Harry yelled,

"Ooh better get back!" Louis smirked, walking away only to be grabbed by Zayn and pulled back. 

"Sleep with me tonight?"

"Oh well-"

"He can't," Harry snarled "Me tonight Louis" 

Louis winked and walked over to Harry, to then get his ass slapped as he walked off. 

"Aha, night Zaynie boy" Harry winked, slamming the door and following Louis.

"Prick" Zayn mumbled, throwing his head back onto his pillow.


	2. two

"You're being such a twat" Zayn mumbled, his head resting in the crook of Louis neck. He sat next to him, his hand softly stroking his dick underneath his pants.

After he'd escaped Harry's room; his face was covered in dried cum and his ass was incredibly painful - so Zayn accepted he wasn't in the mood for 'fucking around'. 

So Louis took advantage of this and decided to play him a little. In fact that was seemingly the only thing Louis wanted to do with Zayn lately. Seeing as they hadn't fucked in over 5 weeks, Zayn had been counting for sure. 

Within a second he would've jumped on one of the other boys' but one problem remained with them all... they were all tops. All except Louis, who was sick in his mouth at the image of topping. 

So Lou or a woman was the only option, maybe that's why Zayn was  considered the 'cheater'. That was because Harry was simpily greedy.

"Why can't be just fuck?" He mumbled and Louis scoffed,

"But i hurt, Harry hurt me" He pouted and Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Okay" He muttered,

"If you'd like though-" He skipped around the sofa and knelt down slowly, "I could-"

His fingers grazed the zipper as Zayn let out a deep breath,

"Do nothing because i need you to help me put up a shelf" Niall interrupted,  standing in the doorway as Harry walked in as well - a towel around his torso and abs all toned and wet. 

Okay, Louis ached but he could cope now happily. But he liked it when Zayn got a little agressive - and he wasn't annoyed enough yet. So a little more winding up was needed, plus Harry had put him in this situation and that angered him even more. So it was his turn to be taunted. 

"Okay Niall" He smiled,

"Oh, Lou i meant Zayn-"

"Oh" He sighed, "I'll take my cute butt somewhere else" 

"No, wait!" Niall yelled before he left the room, "You can help instead, it's fine.." 

"Excited?" Harry winked over at Zayn, his bulge almost unbearable in his tight jeans.

He mumbled under his breath, "Absence makes the heart grow fonder"  

"So does constant fucking- you're missing a lot Z, sorry" He laughed and wandered off to his room. 

 

 


	3. two.2

"Do ya know anythin' about puttin' up shelves?" Niall asked, holding the plank of wood up to the wall and then snapping his neck around after a few seconds after a no answer, to find Louis peaking outside the door.

"Louis?" He laughed, "What are you doin'?"

"Nothing" Louis muttered. And Niall scoffed, putting the wood on the floor and getting the hammer and a handful of nails.

"Hey, can i ask you something?" Louis finally said, just as Niall was about to hammer in the first nail. He took a breath and nodded as Louis slumbed down on the bed behind him.  

"Do you think Harry loved any of those girls'? Or was it just, like a quick one night thing?" 

Niall raised his eyebrow at the question, hammering in the first nail, "One night i think"

"Oh, alright"

"Why?"

"Do you think i'm just a quick fuck thing?" 

Niall laughed, "No, not at all. He talks about ya too much, and stays for breakfast. Plus i think he really likes ya.. I mean why are ya asking anyway? You've dated before right?"

"Yeah" He smiled, fiddling with his fingers. 

"But, i didn't want us to get too serious.. Now, like this, me and Harry are at a good place" 

"Obviously, but like, what about Zayn?" 

"What about Zayn?" 

"Like, ya sleep with Zayn too. Why not just Harry?" 

"It spices things up" He shrugged,

"Pass me that wood please" 

Louis jumped off the bed and skipped over, handing him it but then taking a moment to admire Niall's arms. They looked rather, strong.. and Louis liked that. 

"Niall" He put on his cutest (and sexiest) smile and stepped a little closer,

"Yes Lou" He replied, looking at his perfectly finished work. 

"How often do you masturbate?" 

Niall laughed, turning and looking at his cute face. He had to admit, he got the whole crush on Louis thing, he was hot. And Niall wasn't gay, but.. Louis, basically. 

"Seriously?" He asked,

"Yes Niall, how often?"

"Why?"

"Answer it" 

"Uhm, every other day.. How often do ya?" 

"I don't have time" He admitted, "-I'm too busy getting fucked" 

They both laughed, but then Louis did something, that he never imagined before the last 4 minutes that he'd ever do. He kissed Niall. 

Niall stood there, awkward in shock. Wanting to kiss him back and stick his tongue in his mouth and tangle his hands in his hair but he didn't understand what this was exactly. So decided not to. 

It was short, but rough and passionate. Louis looked at Niall for a moment, just watching his reaction. 

"You look shocked Nialler?" 

"I am.." He chuckled, "Now why do that? Like i don't have enough to try and figure out about ya Lou" 

"Awh, Niall.. Don't try. If you help me with something, it'll all make sense" 

"But ya didn't even help with the shelf.." Niall questioned. 

Louis wasn't sure if he was being stupid or serious but at that moment, didn't care so decided not to linger on it much. 

"Niall, shut up for like... 5 minutes" Louis mumbled grabbing Niall's hand and leading him outside the room. Zayn was lying on the sofa, palming his jeans and watching some stupid TV show and Harry was on the balcony reading a book. 

He sneaked Niall into his room, pushing him down on the bed and Niall lingered a little. He was clearly nervous, first times are always hard, Louis thought. 

"Niall- i want you to-"

"Fuck ya, i know" He smiled, "I have to be honest-"

"You haven't fucked any other guys, i know" He winked and Niall laughed;

"Already finishin' each others sentences" 

"Romance" Louis continued, "Such a lovely thing" 

 

He slowly hopped on top of Niall's waist, pushing him back on the bed. 

"Zayn!" Louis called, and Niall looked totally terrified. 

"Louis?! Why?!" He splurted out,

"Pretend he'd not there, Ni. Don't worry" He placed a gentle kiss on his lips and encouraged him to pull of his top. Zayn didn't appear, so Louis assumed he didn't hear and would instead call him in when Niall was close. 

He left a trail of soft kisses down his stomach, admiring every ab clear on his pale skin. As he worked down to his snail trail, looked up at a practically drooling Niall watching him eagarly as his hand feathered across the zipper. He pulled open the belt and unzipped his pants, pulling down the black jeans until they were thrown somewhere behind him. Niall threw his head back, eyes shut and body tense. Waiting for Louis to do what he was so famously known in the band, and with other trustworthy gay celebrities, for. 

He pulled down the boxers and held in his hand his already hard and rather impressive dick. Okay, he'd seen Niall's dick before but not when it was hard. And not when his face was inches away, he (painfully)slowly pumped his hand down it, as Niall let out a moan and he smiled, proud that he could do this to someone. That he could have this level of control. 

He licked the majority of it, so it was very easy to slide his hand along. Squeezing his balls and throwing it in his mouth, quickening his pace and bobbing his head deeper and deeper until he felt the gag at the back of his throat. Niall almost screamed, so Louis did if faster, the familiar taste beginning to leak in his mouth. He pulled his mouth away and looked up at Niall, panting loudly and hair messily fallen on his face. Pale skin flustered pink and eyes squeezed shut. 

"Okay, now is where you fuck me, come here" Louis whispered softly, and Niall nodded and clambered up. Louis bending over so he was facing the door at the end of the bed. Niall's hand gripping onto his hips for support as he positioned himself and Louis awaited the familiar sense, it felt like forever, how long did it take seriously?

Finally he managed it, moaned and continued, but he didn't really hit the spot and Louis pouted angrily. Maybe he would need Zayn later,  but he had to give Niall something, it was his first time with a guy after all. 

"Fuck Niall" He groaned, smiling at his incredibly convincing act. 

"Lou-" 

"God, fuck Ni, that's it. Fuck baby, ugh-" He rolled his eyes, and Niall moaned again, picking up the pace. Ramming himself in deeper, but it wasn't hitting _that spot._

"I need to do something but keep going alright?" 

"O-ok" He threw his head back, the sounds of slapping skin filling the room and the chattering from the other one making Louis smile slyly. 

"Zayn!" He yelled, 

"What?" Zayn yelled back,

"Come here a second!" 

Almost instantly, adorably Louis thought, Zayn burst in the door but his face fell quickly. He glared, eyes darting at the scene around him. Then locking on with Louis blue eyes, a smirk spreading across his face. 

Most of the blood from Niall's head was at his dick right now, so he wasn't really in the same state of mind of the others. Therefore didn't even know about Zayn's existence in the room. 

"God Niall, that's it!" He said louder, and Zayn's fists squeezed together. His face ached anger and  _Louis loved it._

And then he felt the very famiiar feeling of cum shooting up inside him and Niall groaned and fell onto the bed. Breathing deeply as Louis' eyes never left Zayn. Louis slid his hand down Niall's dick and collected some of the cum, licking his hand as Zayn bit his lip and watched. He couldn't help but watch. That was his issue, he could never look away. 

"Later" He mouthed and Louis shrugged and pouted, "Maybe"

"Later." Zayn repied and shut the door, and Louis raised an very pleased eyebrow at his dominance. 

Yup, Zayn was very very annoyed and that was very very good. 

**Author's Note:**

> opinions?  
> also follow my tumblr; @larryshawaka


End file.
